The Honeymooners
by SasuNaruSasuLover
Summary: We At the hotel, motel, Holiday Inn! Sasunaru! now with 40% more Sakura bashing. **EXTREME OOC AND SHONEN-AI/YAOI, NO LIKE NO READ!**


A/N: I actually got this idea from a different story I was writing. I don't know exactly how, but then again, I don't know how I come up with a bunch of the weird shenanigans I get Naruto and Sasuke into. -^^- so yeah, hope you and enjoy and all Reviews are commented back with a warm and sincere thank you note. -^^- ((rates are also appreciated)) thank you! -^^-

I, own, nothing. This, Means, NOTHING. :(

~X~ prelude ~X~

Sasuke leaned back with a hearty exhale as he scrunched himself into the couch. He removed an arm from the green fleece blanket that was carefully tucked around every nook and cranny of his physique to change the channel with the remote.

"On second thought… let's just turn it off." He thought.

The TV turned off with a static buzz. Sasuke snuggled ever so closely to his blanket as his eyelids turned to lead. The world seemed to momentarily spin as he closed his eyes to sleep.

Knock, knock, knock!

"Chikusho!" (1) He said, thinking aloud. He threw the blanket to the floor and answered the door with a god-ugly scowl. He virtually threw the door of its hinges and looked into the eyes of the poor soul who dared disturb his slumber.

"Sasuke-kun! We have to go to training… soon and I was wondering if maybe you would… ehem… want to walk with me?" An annoying girl said. Sasuke couldn't stand her, her voice like nails on a chalk board, her hair like a baboon's back side, and her personality as dry as the Peruvian desert. Maybe it was because she was constantly mobbing him? No, she was just a bitch. Sasuke was sure of it.

"No."

"Um… is there a specific reason?"

"Yes."

"… Can I hear that reason?"

"No."

"Um… ok… so, I'll see you there then?"

"I guess." He started to close the door. She stuck her foot into the door and said in a annoying bubbly voice:

"Love you!"

"Fakku ofu saseko." (2) Sakura's eyes grew wide and her eyes began to well.

"Ok, fine, if I walk with out will you leave me the h-e-double hockey sticks alone?" Sakura nodded.

"And quit yer' Fuckin' crying. I already have a head ache and I don't need to hear you too." She wiped her tears. Sasuke closed the door, locked it, and stuck a key in the mail box. Sakura made sure to make mental note of this. Sasuke put his hands in his pockets and walked next to a bouncing idiot. Upon reaching their training grounds, they were greeted by an orange-clad ninja.

"So, do you 2 go out?"

"Naruto, I can explain!—"

"No need, I don't like Sakura any more, really. She's more of a sister to me. What I thought we had, was just an innocent crush. I got over it though."

"Oh, well that makes two of us who don't like her like that then, huh?" Sasuke said with a smile that was barely ever used.

"Huh?—"Naruto gave a dumbfounded look "—Oh, I guess so. Heh." He said with a laugh.

"Hey, what's that jutsu you've been working on recently?" Sasuke said, tilting his head to the side like a confused puppy. Sasuke always looked the happiest talking to Naruto, even Sakura knew that. But she wasn't planning on giving up any time soon. Besides, it's not like it was a mutual thing, right?

~X~ the Honeymooners ~X~

Kakashi appeared in the field with a "poof" and cloud of smoke.

"Yo." He said simply with a 2 finger salute.

"WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN KAKASHI-SENSEI!?! IT'S BEEN 2 HOURS!!!" Sakura peeved. She normally seemed to be the only one who really had a problem with their sensei being late. Naruto never really noticed and it gave Sasuke more time to fool around with Naruto (3) before he had to get down to business.

"Um… well, Sakura, you see, there was this… Baby!... in a… run-away carriage?" She crossed her arms.

"Like hell I believe you." Sakura puffed her mouth and rapidly tapped her foot.

"Uh…" was all Kakashi could think of to say. "For today's lesson," He said, disregarding Sakura's statement, "—we'll be staying at a hotel in another village. Naruto, Sasuke, you two will be in the same room together and Sakura, you'll be in a room with me. The rooms already have robes and we'll only be staying for a day, so you won' need to go home to get anything. Are you guys ready?"

"Sure." Naruto answered.

"You bet sensei!" Sakura replied.

"Hn." Sasuke sort of grunted.

"Very well! Let's be off then." Kakashi said jumping into a tree, 3 young ninja's in training following close behind.

"Um… sir, we only have 1 suite left."

"Well then I don't see what the problem is. I just paid for mine and Sakura's and now I only need one for Naruto and Sasuke." The man behind the counter bent over and whispered into Kakashi's ear:

"It's a Honeymoon suite." He bent back and gave Kakashi a troubled look.

"Oh, it doesn't matter. They're both guys, right?"

"…I suppose… alright, here's the key." The man behind the counter said, lifting a small key with a tag with a red heart on it. Kakashi received the key and smiled with gratitude. He turned to his squad and just as he was about to break the news to Sasuke and Naruto, hatched a little devilish plan in his head. 'Na, I think I'll wait and see how it plays out.' He thought with a mask hidden smirk. He handed the key to Sasuke, who, intern, bum-rushed Naruto up the stairs. He had this time and this time only. He was going spend as much of it with Naruto as humanly possible. Hell, he might just even tell him how he really feels… how he… really feels… a fate Sasuke had accepted many moons ago… he was in love with that idiot. And the only things that stood in his way was pride, humiliation ((more of a fear of rejection)), and believe or not, he was extremely shy why it came to Naruto. Once they reached the room, their eyes widened and their jaws dropped. Kakashi slid pass them with a smile.

"Oh, hope you don't mind, this was the only one they had left, it's even more luxury then Sakura's and mine, so I didn't think you'd care. Have fun! ~3" and with that he slid away again. They slowly walked in.

"Well you do have to admit, this is a nice room." Sasuke said trying to set ease to his partners mind, knowing it was troubled.

"…*sigh* I guess."

"While we're here, you and me that I, lets try to make the most of it, k?"

"What?!?" Sasuke, realizing what he did and how it sounded quickly fixed himself.

"—like, uh, let's not complain because this is still a nice room."

"Oh… OMG I'm sorry my mind must be in the gutter today, but I took that the wrong way." Naruto sat down on the bed hem. "Maybe, it's because of the single heart shaped bed covered with rose petals we'll be sharing tonight." He flopped back with a laugh.

"I could… sleep on the floor, or like—"

"No! It's ok!" Naruto said flipping around so he lay on his stomach, propping his head up with his hands and feet slowly swaying.

"I wouldn't want the Uchiha prince to hurt his back on the unforgiving floor."

"Oh, ha-ha." Sasuke said sarcastically.

"I was serious, but ok." Sasuke became lightly wide eyed. Was Naruto… flirting with him?

"Why are you so fidgety?" He thought out loud. Sitting down next to Naruto on the edge

"Because! I can't get comfortable! It's ridicules"

"Awe, did you accidentally take an aphrodisiac instead of a vitamin again?" He said with a laugh and flopped on the bed so he was lying right next to Naruto but on his back, hands intertwined and cradling his head.

"It feels like it!" Naruto laughed and flopped to his back as well.

"So… how does this feel?" he continued, closing his eyes

"How does what feel?"

"Having to share a room like this with me?" Sasuke simply shrugged.

"It makes me feel… like I should say…" He looked over to Naruto and flipped to his side. They both blushed a little, "—that the last one in the hot tub is a rotten egg." He said flipping Naruto into the comforter. He got up, quickly stripped and sat in the water before he kitsune could even get the overly large blanket off. Naruto looked around.

"You gonna get in this year?" Sasuke said moving the water a little.

"Coming mommy!" Naruto yelled with a cracked laugh. Naruto ran to the small in ground tub. He quickly put a foot down on the step and wobbled. Sasuke quickly caught him by the waist. He was Now crouched in the water face-to-face with Naruto's…um…ehem…genitalia. He turned bright red extremely quick and let go almost as quick, Naruto blushing up a storm as well.

"S-sorry."

"I-it's ok just be more…careful, next time…" Naruto began laughing

"What's so funny?"

"You were blushing up a storm!"

"So were you!"

"Not as bad as you sir tomato! Admit it!"

"Admit what? That I was blushing? Ok, yea I was. Your stickity uppity bits were in my face!"

"No, not that. You think my penis is god! Admit it!"

"WHAT? NO!"

"It's true so just say it!"

"I will right after you do!"

"Ok, my penis is god, now you admit it."

"No, you admit my penis is god, and I'll admit yours is."

"I'm not hearing you deny it!"

"I'm not hearing you deny me either!"

"Fine. Sasuke Uchiha your penis is god. Your turn."

"Naruto, God has nothing on your dick." A short silence was followed by an extreme laughing fit.

"Wow. We're different."

"Is that a bad thing?" Sasuke said with his trademark smirk

"Heh, I guess not…"

"This is a lot of fun, paling around, just you and me, ya know?"

"Hell yea. Ha ha!"

"Are… we going to hate each other, after today?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well for the most part you seem like you hate me, and right now, we seem pretty cool. Are we gonna hate each other again the minute we leave here?"

"No! I don't hate you!... Sasuke… are you crying?" Sasuke's eyes widened. He gently dabbed the bottom of his eye and then looked at the shiny liquid perched upon his index finger.

"Heh, I guess I am…" Sasuke looked at the clear water in front of him. He gently touched the surface causing the water to ripple into a million.

"Sasuke, I could never hate you… I love you to much…" Sasuke's eyes widened and he looked up at a blond crouching in front of him, hand brushing his bangs of midnight from his eyes. At the same time they thought the same thing and with equal force crashed their lips together and engaged in all out tongue and hair pulling fit.

"Does this mean… you love me too?" Naruto said through hitched breaths.

"More then you'll ever know. ~3"

A/N: sorry the ending sucked so much but I just wanted to be done so bad cause I'm so friggin' hungry! -__-" anyways, thanks for reading! R&R and go to my page and check out some of my other stories -^^-

Love,

Phaybay ~3

(1): Chikusho: Japanese for "Damn it"

(2): Fakku ofu saseko: Japanese for "Fuck off whore"

(3): ROFL NAST-EH!!!! XD


End file.
